In any commercial and large scale construction projects, concrete is delivered for pouring at given locations by means of a hose through which the concrete is conveyed either by a gravity force or pumping means for delivery to a predetermined location, such as a building form. The hose is a generally flexible, circular tube, usually of the order of about 4 inches in diameter formed from a flexible material such as reinforced fiber which is capable of withstanding the abrasive force of continuous concrete flow. Such a hose is generally manipulated by several construction workers, i.e. a work gang, who guide the hose and its delivery of concrete to the intended form such as a foundation, wall, pillar or other feature of the building to be formed from poured concrete.
As a well know, concrete has a very high weight per unit volume. In the delivery of concrete by means of a hose, it is extremely difficult for the gang of workers to manipulate the concrete delivery hose because of the weight of the concrete in the hose and also because of the momentum induced in the hose caused by the motion of the concrete through the hose. Usually a gang of up to four or more workers is required to control and to hold the delivery hose in place typically using chains or ropes as guides for the hose. Work on such a gang is physically demanding and fatiguing. As a matter of common sense, the difficulty in holding a chain or rope for an extended period of time during a work day--even if gloves are used--is plainly evident. Thus, such concrete hose "gangs" require frequent rest and personnel replacement.